


i'll love you 'til my next life

by wuvpil



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, angst angst, end of the world setting, like really, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuvpil/pseuds/wuvpil
Summary: "Yah, Yeddeong." Ryujin squeezed her lover's hands. "You have two minutes, not twenty."
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	i'll love you 'til my next life

_2:10 A.M._

"...Your eyes, definitely. I love it when your eyes form into crescents whenever you smile, and how your lips curve so beautifully that it could make everyone else in the room smile as well, and you also have those whisker dimples which—"

"Yah, Yeddeong." Ryujin squeezed her lover's hands. "You have two minutes, not twenty."

"I know." Yeji forced a smile, but the tears in her eyes were still evident. She tried to hold them back by looking up at the sky, but only hundreds or thousands of meteors greeted her, reminding her that in two minutes, the world would end soon.

She felt Ryujin's hand caress her face, making her look at the younger. Yeji was at a loss for words now. In those two minutes, she couldn't possibly tell Ryujin how much the latter meant to her, how she wanted more time to be with her, how much she wanted more time just to show Ryujin how much he loved her.

Those couldn't possibly fit in mere two minutes.

_2:11 A.M._

Her Ryuddaeng leaned in, closing her eyes and capturing the elder's lips for a chaste, sweet kiss. Yeji let her tears fall as she kissed back, not even wanting to entertain all her other thoughts anymore. She was with Ryujin – she was with the person she cherished the most, and that alone made her feel that somehow, she would be okay. The world was ending, but she was with the person she would want to be with at the last two minutes of her life; it's okay.

_2:12 A.M._

Hesitantly, abruptly, Ryujin pulled away and enveloped her in a tight hug. The last that Yeji heard was a faint _I love you_ before the first meteor finally fell.

In her next life, she could've said _I love you too._

**Author's Note:**

> this was from twitter!!! decided to upload it here on ao3, as well. that's it! :D


End file.
